Eternal Love
by csinycastle85
Summary: Yay my 25th story! Just a series of song showing the friendship and relationship of Alex Eames and Bobby Goren. Completed!
1. Realization

Title: Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. I also do not own any of the songs used in this song fic series, they belong to the respective artists or companies (Disney).

Author's Note: Each chapter will be a short ficlet. Thoughts are in bold italics.

Chapter 1: Prophesied Love

Song: "I Know You-Disney's Sleeping Beauty

* * *

Alexandra Eames, Detective First Grade had just arrived at MCS located at the 11th floor of 1PP when she was summoned by her new CO, James Deakins.

"Alexandra I would like you to meet your partner Detective Second Grade Robert Goren."

When Alex and Bobby made eye contact she stopped in her tracks and remembered the dream she had been having the past couple of nights.

_I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream.  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yes, I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
the way you did once upon a dream_

She thought to herself, _Could it be true? __**Could my new partner be **__**the**__** guy of my dreams that had been appearing in my dreams? I guess only time will tell.**_

* * *

A/N 2: Well, is it good or bad? Please leave your review!


	2. Change of Feelings

Title: Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. I also do not own any of the songs used in this song fic series, they belong to the respective artists.

Author's Note: And so the saga continues. Showing how Alex changes her perception about Bobby.

A/N 2: Thoughts in bold italics

Chapter 2: Change of Feelings

* * *

Song: Beauty and the Beast—Sung by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson

Deakins could not believe what he was seeing before his eyes. Alex Eames had submitted a letter requesting a transfer.

He thought to himself, _**not again, what went wrong now? I thought it was working out, but I guess not.**_

However, he didn't know what was about to happen.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

A week later, when he arrived for work, he saw that Alex was waiting for him right outside his office.

"Sir I need to talk to you."

Deakins invited her in and had her take seat.

"What is on your mind Eames?"

"Well sir do you still have the request letter I submitted?"

"Yeah I had not turned it in to the brass yet I was hoping you two could work it out."

"Sir you can withdraw the request."

"May I ask why?"

"Well after I submitted the letter I saw Goren in a new light that I hadn't before."

Deakins smiled and nodded.

"Okay I will withdraw your request. You may go now."

After Alex left his office he was grinning as he was glad he had not submitted the request yet.

* * *

A/N 3: Your reviews are appreciated!


	3. Spellbound Beauty

Title: Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. I also do not own any of the songs used in this song fic series, they belong to the respective artists.

Author's Note: I thought this song choice was absolutely perfect because it was also stated that Alex is a big fan of ABBA.

Chapter 3: Spellbound Beauty

Song: **"Dancing Queen"**—Sung by ABBA

* * *

After a long day and the end of a tiring case it was finally the end of the work week Mike managed to persuade Bobby to go with him to the opening of a new club in town. Bobby agreed to go with Mike even though he just wanted to home and be by himself.

At 8:30 on the dot he was outside when Mike picked him up.

When the two got to the club, it was already filled to up with a lot of patrons. Only problem was that he was still in a sour mood. That was until someone caught his eye.

That someone was his partner, Alex who was in a turquoise spaghetti form fitting dress had who was literally busting out moves he never knew that she had and became entranced.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen_

_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen  
_

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen_

_[fade]_

As she danced her heart out, she was gaining a lot of attention from all the guys. On the other hand, there was only one guy who got her attention, one Bobby Goren.

When she saw him she made her way from the dance floor over to where Bobby and Mike were sitting and pulled him over back to the dance floor. Bobby was uncomfortable at first but eased into dancing as well.

* * *

A/N 2: Your reviews are appreciated!


	4. Shoulder to Cry On

Title: Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. I also do not own any of the songs used in this song fic series, they belong to the respective artists. I also do not own Oliver Twist, Charles Dickens does.

Author's Note: Alex's heart gets broken. I apologize if I slightly made Alex OCC. Bobby's thoughts are in bold italics

Chapter 4: Shoulder to Cry On

Song: The One—Sung by the Backstreet Boys

* * *

Bobby had just sat down to read one of his favorites, Oliver Twist when he heard the knock on his door followed by crying.

Bobby thought to himself, _**what the heck is going on?**_

After putting the book down he went to see who it was he was surprised to see it was his partner.

_**I thought she had a date tonight…uh-oh it didn't go well.**_

He opened the door and Alex grabbed on to Bobby and didn't let go and continued to cry.

Bobby held Alex for a little bit and then after closing the door led her to the couch and both sat down as he held her closely.

_I'll be the one_

_I guess you were lost when I met you  
Still there were tears in your eyes  
So out of trust and I knew  
No more than mysteries and lies _

_There you are, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night _

_[Chorus:]_

_I'll be the one (I'll be the one)  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light (I'll be the light)  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one _

_To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright  
'Cause my faith is gone  
And I want to take you from darkness to light _

_There you are, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night _

_[Chorus]_

_To hold you, and make sure that you'll be alright _

_You need me like I need you  
We can share our dreams comin' true  
I can show you what true love means  
Just take me hand, baby please... _

_I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run _

_[Chorus]_

Fifteen minutes later the tears had subsided and Bobby had gotten a damp towel to wipe away the rest of her tears and her runny mascara and given a glass of water to drink. He decided to gently ask her what had transpired.

"Alex, do you want to talk about what happened."

Alex sniffed and began her account of what happened.

"Well remember how earlier at the squad room, Ryan called me right?"

"Yeah, you sounded super excited."

"He said he wanted to see me and I thought he had something to tell me. But as you said I was excited okay more like giddy because I thought we were going to move it to the next level, but that wasn't the case."

Bobby nodded and let her continue.

"So after I went home I decided to go all out for him because I was ready to say that I loved him. But after I got to the place we usually met at he was not dressed up but was in casual clothing and had a suitcase in hand. He told me that we had to break up because he was engaged to someone else out of state and that it was his parent's orders that he marry the woman they had chosen as soon as possible. Then the taxi came he leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek said goodbye got in and just like he that was gone."

After hearing what occurred he felt sorry for Alex proceed to hold her close once again as she began to cry again.

They stayed that way for awhile and then the two ultimately fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

A/N 2: Your reviews are appreciated!


	5. Beginning to Yearn

Title: Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. I also do not own any of the songs used in this song fic series, they belong to the respective artists.

Author's Note: Character thoughts in bold italics

Chapter 5: Beginning to Yearn

Song: Sugar Rush—Sung by A*Teens

* * *

When Alex arrived at 1PP and saw her morning coffee and Danish at her desk and Bobby hard at work then a strange feeling hit her.

_**Is it just me or is Bobby getting better looking everyday? This is a bit absurd I haven't had my morning sugar yet and I am already feeling giddy…that's weird I usually never feel giddy.**_

_I get a high whenever you're around  
Sweeping from my head to my toes  
I gotta get my feet back on the ground_

_Cuz you make me go out of my way  
Crossing the line making me say what I have in mind_

_You make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush  
Ain't nothing better baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush_

_I got a sweet tooth and a taste for you  
It might me too obvious but  
I can't help my self from what I do_

_Cuz you make me go out of my way  
Crossing the line  
Making me say what I have in mind_

_You make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush  
Ain't nothing better baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush_

_Baby you're my Sugar Rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
Baby you're my Sugar Rush  
I get weak and talk too much_

_Cuz you make me go out of my way  
Crossing the line  
Making my say what I have in mind_

_You make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush  
Ain't nothing better baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush_

_Baby you're my Sugar Rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted_

_Baby you're my Sugar Rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You are my Sugar Rush_

As the day wore on, it didn't matter if they were at the crime scene or back at the squad room at their desks putting together the clues, each and every time Alex looked at Bobby she felt weak and giddy.

_**Oh boy I have a problem**_ thought Alex shaking her head.

* * *

A/N 2: Your reviews are appreciated!


	6. Another Realization

Title: Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. I also do not own any of the songs used in this song fic series, they belong to the respective artists.

Author's Note: Character thoughts in bold italics.

Chapter 6: Another Realization

Song: I Think I Love You—originally sung by David Cassidy.

* * *

After solving the same case a week later, Alex and Bobby both finally had the weekend off.

That night after settling into what at first seemed like a dreamless sleep Alex suddenly began to toss and turn.

_Ba, ba, ba, ba.  
Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba.  
Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba._

_I'm sleeping  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
Like all at once I wake up  
From something that keeps knockin' at my brain.  
Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head  
And spring up in my bed  
Screaming out the words I dread:  
"I think I love you_

_!"_

_This morning  
I woke up with this feeling  
I didn't know how to deal with  
And so I just decided to myself  
I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it  
And didn't I go and shout it  
When you walked into my room.  
"I think I love you!"_

_I think I love you.  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for._

_I think I love you.  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way._

_I don't know what I'm up against.  
I don't know what it's all about.  
I got so much to think about._

_Hey, I think I love you.  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for._

_I think I love you.  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way._

_Believe me,  
You really don't have to worry.  
I only want to make you happy  
And if you say,  
"Hey, go away," I will, but I think better still  
I'd better stay around and love you.  
Do you think I have a case?  
Let me ask you to your face:  
Do you think you love me?_

_I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you_

After what seemed like eternity Alex woke up in sweat and was breathing heavily thinking about the dream she had of saying I love you repeatedly.

_**What could it mean? It could mean only one thing, I have already fallen in love with my partner Robert Othello Goren!**_

* * *

A/N 2: Your reviews are appreciated!


	7. Laying Her Heart On the Line

Title: Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. I also do not own any of the songs used in this song fic series, they belong to the respective artists.

Author's Note: Letter in bold italics

Chapter 7: Laying Her Heart On the Line

Song: Gotta Tell You—Sung by Samantha Mumba

* * *

After having that dream once, Alex had the same dream every night for two weeks. Alex decided it was time to put her feelings out there to one person who could be the only one who she had dreamt of saying repeatedly 'I love you' to in a short letter.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Your love for me came as a waterfall  
Flowin' inside me like never before  
Your love for me, somethin' I didn't see  
But baby, I know better now_

_When you walk in the room that very night  
A special feelin' just burst inside  
It was only you, nobody else  
But baby, I know better now_

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now, but it wouldn't be  
right  
If I didn't tell you this tonight_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And now you're back inside my house again  
I'm tryin' deeper to explain  
'Cause baby, I wanna get it on  
And baby, you're the one for me_

_But now that I have got you all alone  
After all this talkin' on the phone  
I should be strong, there's nothing wrong  
I'll tell you this is where you belong, where you  
belong_

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now, but it wouldn't be  
right  
If I didn't tell you this tonight_

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now, but it wouldn't be  
right  
If I didn't tell you this tonight_

_It was just something in your eyes  
That made me realize  
But now I hear voices deep inside  
Tellin' me, tellin' me_

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now, but it wouldn't be  
right  
If I didn't tell you this tonight_

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now, but it wouldn't be  
right  
If I didn't tell you this tonight_

_**January 16th, 2007**_

_**Dear Bobby,**_

_**There is something that I have to tell you. I know that I should you this in person but I don't think the words would have come out right.**_

_**Robert Othello Goren, I, Alexandra Ryleigh Eames, your senior partner am in love with you and have been in love with you for awhile now. I never said anything because I was not sure if you felt the same way and because of our job. I hope you understand where I am coming from.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Alex**_

The next day as they were finishing the last of the paperwork Alex took out the envelope that held the note walked over to Bobby's side of their desks put it in front of him and whispered to him, "Please don't read it here but after you get home."

* * *

A/N 2: Your reviews are appreciated!


	8. Beginning of a Relationship

Title: Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. I also do not own any of the songs used in this song fic series, they belong to the respective artists.

Author's Note: Again thoughts in bold italics (just in case).

A/N 2: This is one of a few fics that will be a little bit longer.

Chapter 8: Beginning of a Relationship

Song: Two of Us—N*Sync (January 17, 2007)

* * *

After reading the letter that his partner, his senior partner and best friend had left for him, he was a bit shocked to find out that she has been in love with him for sometime now. He has had these same feelings for quite some time as well.

Bobby thought to himself,_** now I know that Eames, I mean Alex loves me too, it is time that I show how much I love her.**_

After planning out the basics of their date he gave a call.

Meanwhile Alex who was at her apartment all comfy and cozy ready for the weekend ahead was watching a hallmark movie on TV but couldn't concentrate.

_**I wonder what Bobby is thinking about, now that I gave him that note.**_

She did not have to wonder when she heard her phone and when she saw who was on caller id, she smiled

"Hey you," said Alex grinning joyfully glad that is Bobby calling her.

"I am guessing you read my letter."

"Y-yeah I have and there is something I should tell you. I have loved you for a long time as well and never told you for the same reason, I wasn't sure you felt the same until now. Reading this letter changes everything between us."

_**I know it does**_ thought Alex.

"I-I was w-wondering," began Bobby who all of a sudden was a bit nervous.

Alex thought to herself, _**he sounds so cute when he stammers.**_

"Do you have plans tomorrow night?"

"Nope I don't have any plans," replied Alex sweetly.

"I was thinking a causal first date and see where it goes from there."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Y-yeah I am."

"What time?"

"How about 8pm? My place?"

"Ok it is a date."

After they talked for a few more minutes they hung up, each feeling very optimistic about their upcoming first date.

The next day each of them got ready for their date, with Bobby having a little bit more to do then Alex as he wanted to make their first date perfect by making the best home cooked Italian.

For their first date Alex had a plan. She donned a sleeveless lavender blouse with a few top buttons unbuttoned matched with a white pencil skirt and black high heels. She also applied vanilla/caramel perfume at right places and had her hair styled in an informal style held up with a clip.

Alex thought to herself as she was making final check, _**this should really get him on edge. **_

Right as he had finished, he heard the doorbell rang. As he turned the flame down to a simmer and put the lid, he picked up the bouquet of dozen pink and white roses he bought on his way home and walked over to the door and opened when he saw her he was speechless.

"Hey you," said Alex in a low sexy voice.

"Wow you look magnificent," said Bobby as he led her in and then added, "And these are for you my lady."

And so began their causal date.

Right as they finished and had the dishes done Bobby went over and turned on the CD player a romantic song began to play and Bobby led Alex over to his oversized couch let her sit in his lap and they snuggled for a bit.

_(intro)_

_Hooo, hey...  
girl when we started baby we were friends  
but that's not how this fairy tale is gonna end  
see i was thinking and it clicked one day  
that no one else has ever made me feel this way  
next time i saw you girl i knew i had to try  
to tell you everything that i was feeling deep inside  
and listen good cuz what i say is from my heart  
so if you're ready_

_You see I toss and turn when I'm alone  
and I just can't wait till you get home  
waiting for your call  
cuz tonight we're gonna do it all  
girl it's just the two of us  
cuz I'm thinkin bout you day and night  
and I just can't get you off my mind  
when you get a minute baby I was thinkin we could hook up  
it's just the two of us the two of us  
cuz in a room full of people you're the only one around  
and nothing in this world could ever bring us down  
baby I'll be there telling you i care this I swear  
girl it's just the two of us the two of us_

_Baby I wonder if you feel the same as I do  
I wonder if you're going through the things I'm going through  
I send you flowers on a saturday  
inside's a letter with a message and no name  
see I just love the feeling knowing I could make you smile  
and I haven't felt that way about someone in quite a while  
just listen to these words I have to say  
just take a chance_

_You see I toss and turn when I'm alone  
and I just can't wait till you get home  
waiting for your call  
cuz tonight we're gonna do it all  
girl it's just the two of us  
cuz I'm thinkin bout you day and night  
and I just can't get you off my mind  
when you get a minute baby I was thinkin we could hook up  
it's just the two of us the two of us  
cuz in a room full of people you're the only one around  
and nothing in this world could ever bring us down  
baby I'll be there telling you i care this I swear  
girl it's just the two of us the two of us_

_It just gets better with each day (baby someday)  
I always wanted to tell you but i was so afraid_

_You see I toss and turn when I'm alone  
and I just can't wait till you get home  
waiting for your call  
cuz tonight we're gonna do it all  
girl it's just the two of us  
cuz I'm thinkin bout you day and night  
and I just can't get you off my mind  
when you get a minute baby I was thinkin we could hook up  
it's just the two of us the two of us  
cuz in a room full of people you're the only one around  
and nothing in this world could ever bring us down  
baby I'll be there telling you i care this I swear  
girl it's just the two of us the two of us_

_oh, hey yeah yeah...._

Right as the song was coming to an end he gently held silky smooth face, looking deeply into her eyes and brought her in an affectionate kiss. By the end the song they were madly making out.

* * *

A/N 3: Your reviews are appreciated!


	9. The Big Question

Title: Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. I also do not own any of the songs used in this song fic series, they belong to the respective artists.

Author's Note: Again character thoughts are in bold italic

Chapter 9: The Big Question

Song: Lady In Red—Chris De Burgh

-Valentine's Day 2007-

* * *

The night that Bobby had been waiting for had arrived. He was about to propose the woman who had captured his heart, Alexandra Ryleigh Eames.

They only had been out on a few dates when he knew he was ready to take the next step. It was natural since they had known each other as partners and friends for seven years now.

Even though they could not be partners at work anymore, at least they will be together for the rest of their lives.

Right before knocking on Bobby's door Alex who had on a sexy red knockout gown with just the right amount of cleavage showing to entice Bobby thought to herself, _**I know that this right dress, he won't know what hit him when he sees me.**_

She had been counting her blessings especially after she and Bobby finally revealed to love for each other.

With that she knocked on his door knowing soon enough she will see Bobby's reaction.

Then Bobby heard the knock and his heart rate rose rapidly with anticipation. He made a final check and then went to open the door.

With a single red rose in hand he opened the door. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as his knees nearly buckled and he nearly dropped the red rose when he saw her wear a red hot super sexy red slinky gown. She always knew just how to make him feel weak.

After eating the dinner that Bobby prepared, he carefully stood up, went over to the radio and turned on the CD player component and a slow song began to play. He then walked over to Alex, bowed and put out his hand and asked, "Alexandra may I have this dance?"

"You certainly may Robert," replied Alex.

Bobby's right hand one her almost completely bare back and his left hand joined with her right hand.

With that Bobby clasped his left hand with Alex's right hand and he put right hand on her bare back and they began to dance to the slow song.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or the highlights in your head that catch your eyes I have been blind  
The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never for get, the way you look tonight _

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away  
I have never had such a feeling  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight _

_The way you look tonight  
I never will forget, the way you look tonight  
The lady in red  
The lady in red  
The lady in red  
My lady in red (I love you.)_

After the song had ended, Bobby holding Alex's silky-smooth hands and looked deep into Alex's eyes and knew it was time.

"Alex you look absolutely ravishing tonight. When I saw you tonight my knees nearly gave way. Alex we have been on an amazing journey from the first time we met to our first date on. As time went on our love for each other grew stronger and stronger now I think we should take our relationship on to a whole new level."

With that Bobby still holding on to Alex's hand, got down on one knee and asked, "Ms. Alexandra Ryleigh Eames will you do the honor in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Alex who was a loss for words for a few seconds found her voice answered, "Yes I will marry you Robert Othello Goren!"

Bobby with a big smile on his face let go of Alex's left hand, got out a round 3-stone citrine and diamond engagement ring set in 14K White Gold and slid it on to Alex's ring finger.

After Bobby got up they two embraced for a bit as Alex eyed the ring for a little bit.

"Wait is that my birthstone in the middle?" Alex asked when they parted for a few minutes later.

"Yeah it is. I knew it was absolutely perfect when I saw it in the display case and it was the last one in your ring size."

"Bobby I love you so much!" exclaimed Alex and gave a big wet kiss which Bobby instantly deepened.

For the rest of night the two spent it making passionate love to each other.

* * *

A/N 2: Your reviews are appreciated!


	10. The Beginning of the Rest of Their Lives

Title: Love and Songs (Subject to Change)

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. I also do not own any of the songs used in this song fic series, they belong to the respective artists.

Chapter 10: The Beginning of the Rest of Their Lives

Song: Natural—Sung by S Club 7

* * *

-Wedding Date: Tuesday, July 17, 2007-

After each of them had said their moving vows the minister proceeded in asking, "Do you Alexandra Ryleigh Eames take Robert Othello Goren to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

"I do," said Alex gently squeezing Bobby's hand.

The minister then asked Bobby the same question.

"Do you Robert Othello Goren take Alexandra Ryleigh Eames to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer, and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Smiling and gently squeezing Alex's hand Bobby responded, "I do."

Taking his cue three year old Nathan walked up to the minister with the rings on the pillow and the minister got the rings, blessed them and said to Alex, "Alexandra please take this ring and as you place it on Robert's finger and please repeat after me, "With this ring I thee wed."

Alex took the ring and slowly slid it on to Bobby's finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Robert please take this ring and as you place it on Alexandra's finger and please repeat after me, "With this ring I thee wed."

Bobby got the ring and as he steadily slid it onto Alex's finger said, "With this ring I thee wed."

_oooooooooo uh huh  
oh yah do do do do do do_

_lovin you is not just luck or illusion,  
it's in the make of all our DNA,  
it's not by chance we make the perfect solution,  
don't fight it baby you know that it's just destiny's way_

_CHORUS_

_baby loving you comes easily to me,  
it's what i'm living for,  
it's all in the chemistry,  
baby lovin you is how it's ment to be,  
it's something that is oh so natural to me  
natural._

_we got the answers but there's no explaination,  
we got each other baby come what may,  
it's in the science it's genetically proven,  
cuz when u touch me the reaction it just blows me away,_

_CHORUS  
x2_

_turn off the light lay your head next to mine,  
take it slowly a step at a time,  
come on get close, closer to me,  
it's all so natural it's all so easy to see._

_CHORUS  
x3_

"Alexandra and Robert have shown their commitment to love each other through the words they have spoken today. By the power vested in me in the state of New York, I pronounce husband and wife. Robert you kiss your bride."

Bobby wasted no time in pulling Alex in and had her arms wrap around him and placing his hands on Alex's supple waist and pulled her in for a lengthy kiss.

As they kissed the guests awed and clapped and continued after they pulled apart.

The minister said, "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Robert Othello Goren."

* * *

A/N: Your reviews are appreciated!


	11. First Dance

Title: Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. I also do not own any of the songs used in this song fic series, they belong to the respective artists.

Chapter 11: First Dance

Song: Can't Get Enough of Your Love Baby—Barry White

* * *

"…and I would like to add one final thing," said John while trying to keep his emotions in check.

Then turning to Alex and Bobby, "To my daughter Alexandra, and son-in-law Robert, you two deserve all the happiness in the world, to the newlyweds."

"Here, here," echoed the guests.

After John sat down, the lead emcee Lewis announced, "It is now time for the Mr. and Mrs. Goren to dance their first dance as husband and wife."

As a slow song started up, Bobby looking over at Alex smiling, slowly pushed his chair back, gave his arm to Alex and led her to the dance floor and Bobby clasped his left hand with her right and placed his right hand on her almost bare back and they began to dance gracefully as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

_I've heard people say that  
Too much of anything is not good for you, baby  
Oh no  
But I don't know about that  
There's many times that we've loved  
We've shared love and made love  
It doesn't seem to me like it's enough  
There's just not enough of it  
There's just not enough  
Oh oh, babe  
My darling I, can't get enough of your love babe  
Girl, I don't know, I don't know why  
Can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh, some things i can't get used to  
No matter how I try  
Just like the more you give, the more I want  
And baby, that's no lie  
Oh no, babe  
Tell me, what can I say?  
What am I gonna do?  
How should I feel when everything is you?  
What kind of love is this that you're givin' me?  
Is it in your kiss or just because you're sweet?  
Girl, all I know is every time you're hereI feel the change  
Somethin' movesI scream your name  
Do whatch got to do  
Darling, I, can't get enough of your love babe  
Girl, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
I can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh no, babe  
Girl, if only I could make you see  
And make you understand  
Girl, your love for me is all I need  
And more than I can stand  
Oh well, babe  
How can I explain all the things I feel?You've given me so much  
Girl, you're so unreal  
Still I keep loving you  
More and more each time  
Girl, what am I gonna do  
Because you blow my mind  
I get the same old feelin' every time you're here  
I feel the changeSomethin' moves  
I scream your name  
Do whatch got to do  
Darling, I, can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh no, babe  
Baby, let me take all of my life to find you  
But you can believe it's gonna take the rest of ny life to keep you  
Oh no, babe  
My darling I, can't get enoug of your love babe  
Yeah, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
Can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh my darling I, can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh babe  
I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
I can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh babe  
_

As their first dance song came to end and the other guests were making their way the dance floor, Alex and Bobby were still lost in their own little reverie when Bobby leaned forward and in a dreamy whisper said into Alex's ear, "I love you Mrs. Goren."

"I love you too Mr. Goren," Alex softly whispered back and their lips met up for a long slow kiss.

* * *

A/N: Your reviews are appreciated!


	12. Birth of First Daughter

Title: Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. I also do not own any of the songs used in this song fic series, they belong to the respective artists.

Chapter 12: Birth of First Daughter

Song: Isn't She Lovely—Stevie Wonder

* * *

-Tuesday, April 8, 2008-

After ten hours of labor, screaming in pain and nearly breaking Bobby's hand, she was holding their newborn daughter.

_Isn't she lovely  
Isn't she wonderful  
Isn't she precious  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she pretty  
Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy  
We have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
Through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she lovely  
Life and love are the same  
Life is Aisha  
The meaning of her name  
Londie, it could have not been done  
Without you who conceived the one  
That's so very lovely made from love_

"She is so beautiful and she has your eyes," said Bobby.

"I know but she has your adorable button nose," cooed Alex looking at up Bobby.

Bobby smiled and asked, "What shall we name our daughter?"

"Well I have always liked the name Lauren," said Alex.

"I have always thought highly of the name Melissa," added Bobby.

"I guess that it's settled," began Alex as the two of them then said, "Welcome to the world Lauren Melissa Goren, our precious baby girl."

* * *

A/N: Your reviews are appreciated!


	13. One Year Later

Title: Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. I also do not own any of the songs used in this song fic series, they belong to the respective artists.

Chapter 13: One Year Later

Song: Endless Love—Sung by Diana Ross and Lionel Ritchie

* * *

-Thursday, July 17, 2008-

While Alex was getting ready for their first wedding anniversary, Bobby who was already in his formal attire slowly snuck up on her and slid his arms around her waist and kissing her neck taking in the jasmine scented perfume.

"You know Mrs. Goren you smell absolutely delicious tonight," said Bobby in between kissing Alex up and down her neck.

"Mmm," said Alex closing her eyes and enjoying the kisses that Bobby was lavishing on her.

All of a sudden she spun around and caught Bobby's lips on hers and kissed him like there was no end in sight and Bobby deepened it instantly.

When they parted Bobby looked deeply into Alex's eyes and said, "I believe we have a dinner reservation waiting for us and since your parents are watching Lauren, it will be our first night we have for ourselves. So after dinner when we come back I will let you do whatever you want."

"Oh," said Alex in an ultra sexy voice, "I like what I am hearing, I will be ready and dressed in ten minutes.

_My love, there's only you in my life,  
The only thing that's right.  
My first love, you're every breath that I take,  
You're every step I make.  
And I, I want to share, all my love with you,  
No one else will do.  
And your eyes, they tell me how much you care.  
Oh yes, you will always be, my endless love. _

_Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one.  
Our lives have just begun.  
Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms,  
I can't resist your charm.  
My love, I'll be a fool, for you I'm sure,  
You know I don't mind.  
Cause you, you mean the world to me.  
Oh, I know I've found in you, my endless love. _

_And love, I'll be that fool, for you, I'm sure.  
You know I don't mind.  
And yes, you'll be the only one.  
Cause no one can deny,  
This love I have its fine.  
I'll give it all to you,  
My love, my love, my endless love._

True to his words the minute they had gotten home from the romantic dinner he let Alex remove his clothing while he kissed her after she finished she let him do the same and they gave into a night of passion.

* * *

A/N: Your reviews are appreciated!


	14. First Born Son

Title: Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. I also do not own any of the songs used in this song fic series, they belong to the respective artists.

Author's Note: Thoughts are in bold italics.

Chapter 14: First Born Son

Song: Blessed-Elton John

* * *

-Friday, March 19, 2010-

After another contraction had passed Alex let Bobby go and walk around for a minutes. While alone she smiled as she thought to herself, _**it won't be long before Lauren has a little brother or sister. **_

By time Bobby came back he sensed Alex was about to have another contraction so he rushed over to her side.

After three more hours of labor the moment they had been waiting for had arrived.

_Hey you, you're a child in my head  
You haven't walked yet  
Your first words have yet to be said  
But I swear you'll be blessed_

_I know you're still just a dream  
Your eyes migth be green  
Or the bluest that I've ever seen  
Anyway you'll be blessed_

_And you, you'll be blessed  
You'll have the best  
I promise you that  
I'll pick a star form the sky  
Pull your name from a hat  
I promise you that  
I promise you that  
Promise you that  
You'll be blessed_

_I need you before I'm too old  
To have and to hold  
To walk with you and watch yoy grow  
And know that you're blessed_

_And you, you'll be blessed  
You'll have the best  
I promise you that  
I'll pick a star form the sky  
Pull your name from a hat  
I promise you that  
Promise you that you,_

_You'll be blessed  
You'll have the best  
I promise you that  
I'll pick a star form the sky  
Pull your name from a hat  
I promise you that  
I promise you that  
Promise you that  
You'll be blessed_

_I promise you that  
You'll be blessed  
Promise you that  
You'll be blessed  
Promise you that  
You'll be blessed_

Meanwhile John and Andrea were in the waiting room with now a fidgety nearly two year old Lauren.

"Granma how much longer?" asked Lauren in a restless voice looking up at Andrea.

"Won't be much longer sweetie," replied Andrea she herself getting a little anxious.

A few minutes the door opened and John and Andrea stood up as little Lauren went running towards Bobby.

As Bobby caught Lauren in his arms John asked nervously, "Well what is the update?"

Bobby smiled as he held Lauren close and said, "A little over fifteen minutes ago Alex gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Robert Othello Goren Jr."

"Does this mean I have a new little brother?" Lauren asked excitedly.

"Yes sweetheart it does."

"When can we go see her and Jr.?" asked Andrea.

Bobby smiled and replied, "Right now."

* * *

A/N: Your reviews are appreciated!


	15. Birth of Twins

Title: Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. I also do not own any of the songs used in this song fic series, they belong to the respective artists.

Author's Note: Thoughts are in bold italics.

Chapter 15: Birth of Twins

Song: A New Day Has Come--Celine Dion

* * *

-Tuesday, April 17, 2012-

Alex had given birth for last time, this time to twins. As she watched both of them asleep in Bobby's arms who himself was asleep she thought to herself, _**our family is now complete, both Lauren and Robby each have a sibling to watch out for and protect.**_

With that Alex dozed off.

_A new day has...come _

_I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear _

_Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you _

_Hush, love _

_I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
A new day has...come _

_Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy _

_Hush, love _

_I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
A new day has...come _

_A new day has...come  
Ohhh, a light... Ooh_

An hour later both were waken up by a light knock on the door.

"Come in," said Alex letting out a yawn as Bobby got up carefully and walked over to the bed.

Before long not only were Lauren and Robby there but the all of the Eames family were there along with their former captain, Jimmie and his wife Angie.

"Hey, how is the new mom," asked Jimmy.

"I am fine," said Alex.

"How are the two newest additions?" asked Angie.

"They are absolutely wonderful," replied Bobby with a wide grin on his face.

"What are the little munchkins' names?" asked Bryce.

"This little bundle of joy is Hazel Frances Goren," said Bobby.

Alex then looking at her dad added, "I am holding John Maximilian Goren."

At a loss for words, John said after finding his voice said, "I am honored that you and Bobby named your youngest son after me, thank you."

With that the crowd continued the shower the newborns with attention even after they fell asleep.

* * *

A/N 2: Your reviews are appreciated!


	16. Golden Anniversary

Title: Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. I also do not own any of the songs used in this song fic series, they belong to the respective artists.

Chapter 16: Golden Anniversary

Song: At The Beginning—Sung by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx

* * *

-Tuesday, July 17, 2057-

After arriving back at the Blissful Retirement Home located right outside Manhattan, both Alex and Bobby spent a little more time with their son Robby who was now Detective for Major Case and his family.

"Andrea, the slideshow you put together was absolutely beautiful," said Alex who at eighty-nine was still fit and active.

"No problem grandma I had a lot of fun putting it together," began fifteen year old Andrea and then Robert Goren III added, "You and grandpa have been married fifty years and I can tell that you two are still very much in love."

Alex looking over at Bobby who was smiling his special grin blushed for the tenth time tonight when her grandson who was mature for his age said that.

After another of hour of socializing Robby, Elisha, Andrea, and Robert Goren III said goodnight and left, Bobby slowly stood up and walked over to Alex and held out his hand and asked, "May I have this dance, my dear Alexandra?"

"Yes you may, my darling Robert."

Suddenly a slow song that they remembered from many years ago came on as they began to dance.

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

* * *

A/N: Your reviews are appreciated!


	17. Spiritual Eternity

Title: Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. I also do not own any of the songs used in this song fic series, they belong to the respective artists.

Author's Note: Probably the only time I will be doing character death. I only did it this time it's because of after they grew old together. Also afterthoughts are in bold italics.

Chapter 17: Spiritual Eternity

Song: Memory—Andrew Lloyd Webber

Robert "Bobby" Othello Goren, Sr.

Brooklyn, NY

August 20, 1961-January 17, 2059

Robert "Bobby" Othello Goren, Sr., 97, lifelong resident of Brooklyn, died Friday morning in his sleep. Born in Brooklyn, NY. He and late Alexandra "Alex" Ryleigh Eames were married on July 17, 2007, in Brooklyn, NY after being happily married for 51 years. He retired in 2031 as a Lieutenant of the NYPD Homicide in Manhattan.

Died along side his wife, Alexandra Eames Goren, Brooklyn; survived by daughter & son-in-law Lauren & Nolan Pearse, Hartford, CT; son & daughter-in-law Robert Othello Jr. & Elisa Goren, Manhattan, NY; daughter & son-in-law Hazel and Wade Reynolds, Buffalo, NY; son & daughter-in-law John & Laurel Goren, Virginia Beach, VA; his granddaughters and grandsons, Regina Cassandra & Peter Darian Pearse, Andrea Mackenzie & Robert Othello III Goren, Emma Alexandra & Lane Ethan Reynolds, Ava Ryleigh & Roman Donovan Goren and by numerous nieces & nephews, great nieces & nephews & great-great nieces and nephews; he is predeceased by his parents Frances & William Goren & brother Frank Goren. Bobby and Alex were loved by all who knew them and will be dearly missed.

Services 1:30 P.M. Monday, January 24, 2059 St. Peter's Church, Brooklyn. Officiating, Reverend Jacob Collins. Internment 2:30 P.M. Nobelty Cemetery, Brooklyn, NY.

Alexandra "Alex" Ryleigh Eames Goren

Brooklyn, New York

November 8, 1968-January 17, 2051

Alexandra "Alex" Ryleigh Eames Goren, 90, resident of Brooklyn, died Friday morning in her sleep. Born in Queens, NY. She and the late Robert "Bobby" Othello Goren, Sr. were married on July 17, 2007 in Brooklyn, NY and after being happily married for 51 years. She retired in 2038 as the Captain of the NYPD Major Case Squad in Manhattan.

Died along side her husband Robert "Bobby" Othello Goren, Sr., Brooklyn; survived by daughter & son-in-law Lauren & Nolan Pearce, Hartford, CT; son & daughter-in-law Robert Othello Jr. & Elisa Goren, Manhattan, NY; daughter & son-in-law Hazel and Wade Reynolds, Buffalo, NY; son & daughter-in-law John & Laurel Goren, Virginia Beach, VA; her granddaughters & grandsons, Regina Cassandra & Peter Darian Pearse, Andrea Mackenzie & Robert Othello III Goren, Emma Alexandra & Lane Ethan Reynolds & & Ava Ryleigh & Roman Donovan Goren & by numerous nieces & nephews, great nieces & nephews and great-great nieces and nephews; she is predeceased by her parents John & Andrea Eames, brother and sister-in-law Bryce & Melina Eames and brother and sister-in-law Ethan & Carla Eames, sister and brother-in-law Elizabeth and Peter Haughey. She and Bobby were loved by all who knew them and will be dearly missed.

Services 1:30 P.M. Monday, January 24, 2059 St. Peter's Church, Brooklyn. Officiating, Reverend Jacob Collins. Internment 2:30 P.M. Nobelty Cemetery, Brooklyn, NY.

Hazel was glancing at the paid obituary that she and her siblings had put in the newspaper while at the church with all of the family members and friends right before the start of the memorial service when she felt someone giving her a hug from behind.

"Aunt Hazel I am going to miss grandma and grandpa a lot," said fourteen year old Ava Ryleigh Goren.

"I know sweetheart we all will…we all will. Are you ready for your solo?"

Ava nodded her.

As the memorial service got under way Ava who was a bit nervous about her solo was suddenly not nervous as she knew her grandparents' spirit were with her.

Twenty minutes Reverend Jacob Collins announced, "And now Ava Ryleigh Goren will be singing the song "Memory" in honor of her grandparents.

Ava walked up on to the stage and as the song began to play, she took a deep breath and began.

_Daylight, see the dew on the sunflower  
And a rose that is fading  
Roses wither away  
Like the sunflower_

_I yearn to turn my face to the dawn  
I am waiting for the day_

_Now Old Deuteronomy, just before dawn  
Through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife  
Announces the cat who can now be reborn  
And come back to a different jellicle life_

_Memory, turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
Open up, enter in  
If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin_

_Memory, all alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again_

_Burnt out ends of smokey days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The streetlamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning_

_Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in  
When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin_

_Sunlight, through the trees in the summer  
Endless masquerading  
Like a flower as the dawn is breaking  
The memory is fading_

_Touch me, it's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is  
Look, a new day has begun_

As the Ava finished singing she was wiping away tears from her eyes as she turned walked off the stage and kissed her grandparents' respective caskets and said, "Rest in peace Grandma Alex and GrandpaBobby, you will be missed."

With that Ava went and sat down next to her mother Laurel Goren who gave her daughter a hug.

During the burial, the minister said a few more words of blessing and everyone who attended placed a single white rose and left one by one as the coffins were lowered into the ground.

_**Meanwhile up above Alex and Bobby who had seen everything held hands and Alex said, "That was beautiful what they did for us."**_

_**Bobby replied, "Indeed it was, indeed it was."**_

* * *

A/N 2: I hope you have enjoyed this song fic series! Your reviews are appreciated and "Childhood Love" and maybe "Taken and Miraculously Taken" will completed soon!


End file.
